Posts of the type set forth are described, for example, in utility model 1038290 and in ES 2221593. The different pallets of each post are connected to one another with means causing the successive swinging of said pallets, from the retracted position to the extracted position, from the swinging of a first pallet, which can be the lower one. The pallets are furthermore pushed towards the retracted position by means of a spring, such that as the parts are unloaded, the pallets fold automatically. The pallets have an inner portion that is located within the grooved body, through which it is linked to said body, and an outer portion which is located outside the grooved body and forms the support for the parts to be transported when the pallets are arranged in the extracted position. According to the application of the container, this outer portion can adopt different configurations and have a width that is approximately equal to the outer width of the body or greater, in which case it would laterally project therefrom.
The posts of the type set forth have the drawback that when the container is being handled, the transported parts can move given that the extracted position of the pallets is neither stable nor locked.